Prime
by Styrsling11
Summary: .Los Villanos se convertirán en heroes y los heroes en villanos. . .


**_Just one more time before I go…_**

— A veces no podemos salvar a todos en esta guerra. — Ironhide camino lentamente hacía Optimus, en sus brazos sostenía los restos de Jazz, cuando él Prime volteo a verlo retrocedió unos cuantos pasos por asombro.

Después de haber llegado al planeta denominado: "Tierra" para recuperar la chispa suprema y derrotar a Megatron, los Autobots estaban muy desconcertados acerca de su futuro, y es que:

¿A donde irían ahora?

A pesar de todo Optimus jamás perdía la calma, siquiera parecía estar preocupado, a veces no reflejaba ningún sentimiento o simplemente el tono de voz en que hablaba daba a entender que todo estaría bien.

 ** _…I'll let you know, that all this time I've been afraid…_**

— Tu y yo sabemos que él no murió en vano... — Prime se acerco un poco y se detuvo mirando fijamente a su compañero.

— Si, lo se pero lo curioso es que parece ser que a ti no te afecta, después de todo eran cercanos ¿Verdad?

— Jazz y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos y te aseguro que su perdida me duele tanto como a ti. — Prime mantuvo su tono de voz neutral como siempre, lo curioso es que ni siquiera trataba de dar a conocer algún sentimiento, quería simplemente mantener su posición firme.

— Esta bien, te creo Prime, aunque me gustaría saber... — Observo por un momento el cuerpo sin vida de Jazz. — Me gustaría saber... ¿Por qué actúas muy neutral ante situaciones como estas?

Optimus se mantuvo en silencio mirando al suelo, estaba apunto de oscurecer, el cielo se estaba tornando naranja y poco a poco la estrella denominada "Sol" descendía para dar paso al satélite natural del planeta. Ironhide aun se mantenía firme observando con los restos de su camarada en sus brazos, los segundos parecían eones sin concluir, estaba algo intrigado por saber la respuesta de su líder.

 ** _…Wouldn't let it show… Nobody can save me now, no body can save me now…_**

— Como líder es mi deber transmitir confianza y esperanza al equipo, si un líder no transmite eso un equipo... no es correcto. — Prime le dio la espalda y miro un poco el horizonte, no le mentiría pero si tuviera en algún punto que hacerlo lo haría, un líder mentiría si es necesario, un líder se sacrificaría si es necesario, todo por la causa.

— Comprendo... —Ironhide le dio la espalda. — Es una gran responsabilidad, ¿No? Mantenerte firme aunque por dentro... por dentro te estés cayendo a pedazos, debe ser muy duro, ¿Verdad?, Optimus Prime gracias por soportar ser nuestro líder. — El mech negro por fin se retiro dejándolo solo.

 ** _…Stars are only visible in darkness…_**

— El daño que sufrió Ironhide es irreparable. — El médico autobot tomo posición enfrente de Optimus. — Su cuerpo... su cuerpo ha sido gravemente dañado...y...

— Entiendo, ¿Lo otros ya están enterados? — Optimus interrumpió a Ratchet, no quería saber nada más de él, le dolía su muerte y lo único que recordaba de él eran aquellas palabras de hace más de un año.

— Pero hay una pequeña posibilidad de que viva... — Él medico interrumpió sus pensamientos. — Su spark, Optimus, he logrado mantener su spark en una especie de éxtasis, si logramos construirle un nuevo cuerpo, hay posibilidades de que él...

— ¡No! — Optimus gritó haciendo que Ratchet retrocediera unos cuantos pasos.

— ¿No?, ¡¿Pero porque?!, ¿No te da gusto?, ¡Él va a vivir!

— Ironhide murió cumpliendo su deber, no sabemos si él desearía esto, no es correcto.

— ¡¿Qué chatarra estás diciendo, Prime?! ¡No me puedo creer lo que dices!

 ** _… Fear is ever-changing and evolving …_**

— Ratchet, ya sabes que hacer...le informare a los otros la tragedia. — Optimus le dio la espalda estaba apunto de avanzar pero el brazo de su compañero lo detuvo, Ratchet tiró muy fuerte, quedando cara a cara.

—¡No mataré a mi compañero! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

— ¡Soy tu líder! — Prime tomó su brazo con fuerza haciendo que él médico soltara un pequeño quejido. — ¡Tienes que obedecer mis ordenes! — En ese momento lo soltó, lentamente tomó una posición más firme, estaba sorprendido y arrepentido, por primera vez desde que se volvió Prime había perdido el control de sus emociones, pero... ya no había vuelta atrás.

— Optimus...

 ** _… And I, I can poison the skies, and I, I feel so alive…_**

— ¿Porque revivirlo en un infierno? Él no merece eso... no le haré eso, Ratchet, él ya dio lo que tenía que dar, puede parecer duro pero... Por fin ya tiene la paz que tanto deseaba.

Tal vez era cierto, y Ratchet lo sabía, jamás aparto su vista de Prime, los dos permanecieron callados, los segundos parecían horas para ambos.

— ¿Les dirás a los otros ... sobre todo...todo esto...?, dime que por lo menos les preguntarás si están de acuerdo con tu decisión . — Ratchet apretó sus puños con fuerza e inclino su cabeza.

— No... — Prime afirmo, luego de que se giro. — Por eso te pido que esta conversación quede entre nosotros, viejo amigo... — Optimus se retiro a informarle al equipo, no desconfiaba de su amigo, estaba seguro de que de que no diría nada a nadie. Caminó hacia donde se encontraba su equipo, se planteo las posibles situaciones o preguntas que los demás harían y sorprendentemente logro plantear una lógica respuesta, pero más lo atormentaba la traición de su mentor, tal vez la humana (Charlotte Mearing) tenía razón, él tenía la culpa de que Sentinel matara a su compañero, si tan sólo hubiera estado presente...si tan solo hubiera puesto más atención, él ahora estaría vivo y no tendría de mentir, por lo menos ahora esta en paz, su sufrimiento fue parado.

Cuando este entró a la base podía observar a todos y cada uno de los Autobots que lo habían ayudado a mantener la paz: Dino, Sideswipe, Wheeljack, Roadbuster, Bumblebee, Leadfoot y Topspin (Los últimos tres pertenecían a los Wreckers, un escuadrón de combate especial). Todos estaban preocupados por su compañero, al instante cuando Prime entró todos se acercaron en busca de respuestas.

— ¿Vivirá ?, ¿Ironhide estará bien?, ¿Qué sucedió? — Preguntaron todos alrededor de Prime.

 ** _… King is crown, it's do or die…_**

Después de todo era duro dar las malas noticias, y más sabiendo que le mentiras a la que consideras tu familia.

— No...Ironhide no sobrevivió el ataque de Sentinel.

Puedo observar cambiar la expresión de preocupación a tristeza total en sus colegas, poco a poco se fueron alejando y dirigiendo a sus respectivas áreas, a excepción de Bumblebee quien se mantuvo inmóvil frente a él, por su expresión estaba triste.

— Dime...que matarás a Sentinel Prime... — Bee dijo por medio de varias grabaciones .

— Si es necesario... — Prime respondió con la serenidad que lo caracterizaba.

Bumblebee y Optimus se retiraron por lados opuestos.

 ** _…The only sound…_**

— Ratchet también murió... ¿No te sientes mal? — Él explorador se recargo a un lado de su líder. — A pesar de estar rodeado de Cross, Drift y Hound me siento... vacío, ¿Te das cuenta? Ya nadie del equipo original existe...solo quedamos tu y yo...

Desde que el mundo decidió cortar la alianza autobot, los han estado cazando por igual, ya no importaba si eran Autobots o Decepticons, para los humanos eran lo mismo y tenían que morir o irse de la tierra.

Hasta ahora la mayoría de Autobots había muerto y ahora él que había sido considerado el mayor aliado de la raza humana, era el mayor enemigo de ella.

Optimus no respondió al comentario de Bee, solo lo miro inmóvil, tratando de plasmar con una mirada la respuesta.

 ** _… It's the battle cry…_**

— Pero, ¿Sabes quien es el culpable? — Bumblebee prosiguió contando, poco a poco las grabaciones que emitía para comunicarse cambiaron, eran tan graves y distorsionadas que parecía que hablaba molesto. — Tu...eres culpable...Optimus Prime...

Prime rápidamente lo volteo a ver, estaba sorprendido por el comentario del explorador, abrió y cerro sus ópticos por un momento con la esperanza de que solo fuera una alucinación, pero no lo era, antes de decir algo, Bumblebbe siguió hablando.

— Tuviste la oportunidad de arreglar a Ironhide pero no lo hiciste y después le mentiste al equipo de la manera más descarada de todas...

—¿Como...?

Las palabras de Bee partían a Optimus, lo hacían sentirse confuso...no, no había palabras para describirlo.

 ** _…Just one more time before I go…_**

—Y ahora Ratchet... — Bee continuo. — ... lo abandonaste en los momentos difíciles, no... no solo lo abandonaste a él, abandonaste a todos los del equipo como a un cobarde...me abandonaste a mi, y me obligaste a tomar el mando, ahora regresas para que demos las sparks por ti... regresas cuando nos necesitas...esa es la verdad, ¿cierto?.

— Bee yo... —Optimus trataba de explicarle, pero todo era en vano, ya que las palabras no podían salir de su boca. Había perdido a todos sus colegas, perder a su fiel amigo seria el colmo.

 ** _… I'll let you know…_**

— No te preocupes... — Las grabaciones del amarillo se estabilizaron. — Lo escuche todo...escuche lo qué hablaste con Ironhide hace años y lo de Ratchet...Debe ser doloroso...mentirle a los que amas e ir en contra de tus sentimientos...no se que se siente pero...lo lamento, y gracias por dar la vida por nosotros. — Recargo su regazo en su hombro.

En ese mismo instante él Autobot denominado Drift entró para informarles que él magnate que estaba detrás de todo esto, se encontraba en China, los tres se miraron sorprendidos.

—Lo lamento... fui un tonto...tal vez si hubiera hablado contigo en su momento, no me sentiría tan mal ahora... — Optimus se encontraba en un campo verde, pero no era un campo cualquiera, a su alrededor se había librado una de las tantas batallas por el planeta tierra, en esta ocasión los Autobots pelearon contra Unicron (Él dios del caos y la destrucción), fue una batalla dura pero finalmente terminaron victoriosos, todo a cambio de la vida del explorador amarillo.

 ** _… That all this time I've been afraid…_**

Entre sus brazos él gran Optimus Prime sostenía a su fiel seguidor, estaba destrozado, arrepentido y triste, al parecer las fugas de energon de las que sufría no eran rival para la inmensa tristeza de haber perdido a su camarada.

— Lo siento...se que un lo siento no basta pero...no tengo tanto que decir...

 ** _… But wouldn't let it show…_**

Unos brazos desconocidos tomaron su espalda, no se preocupo por saber de quienes eran, y es que su vista no se lo permitía dejarlo mirar a otro lado, ¡Era su culpa! ¡Todo era su culpa! ...No se puede vivir sabiendo que has matado a tu especie... tu planeta... tus amigos...

Si tan solo hubiera llorado la muerte de Jazz al lado, si hubiera tomado la decisión de salvar a Ironhide , si tan solo nunca hubiera abandonado a Ratchet y le hubiese explicado todo a Bumblebee. Tal vez así no estaría tan solo... vacío y triste.

 ** _…Nobody can save me now…_**

—Desahógate ... Optimus Prime... estas en tu derecho de sufrir... — La voz femenina hablo con gran serenidad, y en ese instante al terminar esas palabras, Optimus dejo caer su faz en el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero para después soltar un desgarrador grito.

Por primera vez en eones, Optimus Prime sintió el aceite recorrer su cara.


End file.
